A Gift Before I Go
by Herascat
Summary: Draco was Ginny's potion's professor, now a year later she comes back to give him one more gift and reveal her feelings. Spoilers through HBP.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters included in this story. This is also my first try at first person so please take that into account while reading. There is a back story to this encounter that will be written later; this is not a one-shot.

* * *

Nobody would ever understand. Even if I had tried to explain how I felt about him, they would have looked at me as if I were absolutely insane. But nonetheless I wanted him, always have and always will. I had never cared that he was an authority figure, and the son of a former Death Eater, I'd just always wanted to feel his lips, his hands, his body pressed against mine. By this point I was sick of the torture, after a years, I had finally made the decision to confront him and shortly thereafter runaway, America sounded far enough.

As I walked into Hogwarts, it felt like a sort of déja-vu walking through those halls to his classroom. Although I had been to the school a couple of times since I had graduated, the place always had a way of bringing up old memories. I shook my head to rid it of nostalgic thoughts as I strode towards the dungeons.

As I stood at the open doorway I watched him interact with his class, this was bringing back old memories too. I felt myself smile. When he finally looked up from his students and saw me, his face showed shock. Maybe this had been a bad idea. I widened my grin and gave him a slight wave; he gave me a small smile. The few students who had actually been paying attention looked toward me and I walked into the room. He turned from me and continued talking to his class as I took one of the empty seats near the back of the class. Most of the class stayed silent until the class ended and they ran from the room.

I started chuckling; it was so strange to watch the students, eager and willing to hurry back to their houses. I could remember doing that sometimes, but most of the time I lagged behind, just so I could spend a few more minutes with him. As the last student scuttled out the door and I heard the latch click over my mirth, I turned to him, "Sorry to surprise you like that Draco, I just got a day off of work and wanted to come say goodbye before I leave tonight."

"So you really are off to America then?" I thought I could see a hint of sadness or regret in his eyes.

"Yeah, three months at an internship in Los Angeles, it's going to be so amazing." Despite my resolve to stay unemotional I found myself becoming excited. " I'm going to be working in the public hospital in the muggle part of the city." I was grinning like an idiot by this point, but I couldn't even get a smile out of him. My smile fell, "What's wrong Draco?"

He managed a small grin, "Nothing, just thinking."

"Okay… I just wanted to come by and once again say thank you for everything, and give you one last gift." I got up and started to walk toward him. "I don't know if you're going to like it, but I need to give it to you."

"There was no need to do that for me, Gin."

"Look, it was no problem. Now I need you to close your eyes, and after I give you this gift, you can't open your eyes for 15 seconds, promise?" He nodded his head as his eyes slipped closed. I nearly groaned seeing him this vulnerable, but I merely held my breath as I lowered my lips to his. The kiss sent a jolt of energy through my entire body, but I resisted the pull and withdrew my lips from his.

Just as I was about to make a run for it, his hand snaked its way up behind my neck and pulled my mouth back to his. My eyes flicked up to his closed lids for a moment before I moaned, granting his tongue access to my mouth. His fingers wound through my red locks and held me to him. This kiss must have lasted for 15 seconds, because the next thing I knew his eyes had flown open and his grey eyes were staring into my brown orbs as his tongue dueled with mine.

I let out a quiet whimper as he pulled away from my lips. I swiftly turned from him and started toward the door, but I hesitated as he called my name. I kept my eyes trained on the floor as I turned back toward him, "How you could ever think that I wouldn't want this? That I spent all this time around you and never once thought of you?" I looked up at him, utterly astonished. But he held his hand out to me, beckoning me to come back to him. I turned toward the door once again and reached for the knob.

After I had made sure the door was closed firmly I turned back to him, and saw relief written on his face. "Did you really think that I would leave you here, after everything." I walked back to him and placed my hands on the back of his neck, playing with the fine locks there. He leaned toward me again, this time stopping to nip and lick my neck before capturing my lips.

Our bodies seemed to meld together, my breasts pressed against his chest and his erection dug into my belly. Fire spread through my body and I pressed myself further into his embrace. My hands made their way down his back and I desperately pulled at his shirt. The robe was quickly discarded. I didn't even bother trying to unbutton the shirt, I was too desperate and he wasn't helping me open the offending garment. The buttons flew across the room and I tugged the shirt away from his body. My lips moved from his lips to his ear, sucking on the lobe as my nails ran over his torso, creating red welts. He gasped and I heard him whisper my name.

I briefly wondered if he would be rough or gentle, his lips had kissed mine so gently, but his hands were now gripping my hips harshly. The pain stirred something within me that I hadn't felt before. His hands moved gently over my sides to cup my breasts, this didn't hurt, and yet I could still feel desire pooling in my belly. His fingers gripped my nipples bringing them to a tight puckered state. His mouth moved from my lips to my neck kissing then biting at my pulse.

The buttons of my shirt were no match for his questing hands and his lips trailed each open button, kissing each newly exposed patch of skin. I wound my fingers into his fine silver hair, pulling his face back up to mine. His lips touched mine once more before his teeth grabbed my bottom lip, and our tongues were able to meet. I moved my mouth to his neck , using only lips and tongue to trail a path to his chest, laving his nipples than moving down his flat stomach. My hands slid from his shoulders, down his sides to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping the slacks under his robes. His erection sprang forth, a surprise that was not altogether unwelcome. It seemed that Professor Draco Malfoy went commando.

He placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. I moved my head forward, never breaking eye contact. My tongue darted out, stroking his flesh and I heard him moan. The sound of footsteps echoed in my head and I pulled away from him suddenly. He moaned again, this time in displeasure as I swiftly ducked under his desk, allowing him to pull his chair forward and start buttoning what was left of his shirt. There was a quick rap at the door before it opened. I could see black robes approaching us.

Draco and her made small talk for a minute of two before the unknown robe wearer finally got to the point. "Draco, I needed to speak to you about the staff meeting that we're having later this week" The woman oozed nervousness from every pore. I was positive that the glare he sent her would be enough to make the first years wet themselves

I snaked my hand up his leg and softly ran my nails over his erection.

At my movements he gasped, "I'm really sorry Kara, I don't have time at the moment. I have a student meeting in just a moment so perhaps you could leave now."

I moved my lips to his flesh and I felt his fingers snake into my hair massaging my scalp. I could hear the retreating footsteps and the slamming of the Potion's classroom door. I sucked more earnestly. When I was sure nobody else was coming in the room I pushed the chair back, still latched onto his erection.

"You've got to stop; it's been too long…" He managed to get out past his panting for more air. My lips abandoned their post with a smack of suction release.

Still tasting the precum and muskiness of him I brought my lips to his. Our tongues met and his hands slid down my body to my hips. He unclasped the skirt that had kept my unclad nether regions covered, letting it fall to the floor. I lifted my leg to straddle his lap. As I tugged his lower lip into my mouth, I impaled myself on him, our moan muffled by our proximity. The pain of his entrance made every nerve in my body tingle.

I pulled away and positioned myself on my knees above him. He began to lift his hips, thrusting into me again and again even as I continued to sink down on his length. His teeth found my neck marking my pulse and moving to my breasts. The teeth began their onslaught on the pale flesh of my chest, marring it with bites, scratches and then covering his marks with wet kisses. I never wanted him to stop.

His trust began to get erratic though, and I could feel the spasms of his orgasm begin. My muscles soon followed suit, their clenching sucking him dry. I heard him whisper my name as I collapsed against him, our sweat soaked bodies gluing to each other. I opened my mouth to place sloppy kisses on his neck, slowly moving back to his lips. As we kissed I ran my hands gently over his pale chest, scratching his nipples. My lips caught his gasp and I began clenching his manhood, until it was no longer dormant in my sheath.

He took an aggressive stance this time. Lifting me as he stood and laying my body on the parchments covering his desk. He was still buried inside me but as his lips started moving down my body I felt him slip out.

The cold empty feeling made me whimper with loss. His questing mouth soon made sure that I was whimpering for a different reason though as his tongue delved into my aching flesh. Soon my thrashing had thrown several parchments across the room and had forced Draco to hold my hips down as he brought me to completion.

I stilled as the last shudders of my climax passed and pulled him down to me for a thorough kiss. His aroused flesh lay against mine as our tongues dueled and I arched to get more contact. He gladly obliged once again seating himself to the hilt in me. I moaned in pleasure then bit his shoulder to stifle the noises coming out of my mouth as he plunged into me. I met him stroke for stroke, kissing him as we neared the precipice once again. We swallowed each other's moans when we finally climaxed together.

Draco and I slid to the floor in a boneless heap I could feel my dark red hair sticking to the sweat at my brow. Draco pulled me into his arms and we basked in our afterglow until our breathing returned to normal.

"I hope you realize that I didn't intend for this to happen. I just came here to give you that one kiss before I left, I never really expected you to feel the same way." I pressed a kiss to his collar bone before propping myself on my elbows to look him in the eyes.

His smile made my tension melt away. "I know, but really how could I have resisted? I've had a thing for you since before I even became a teacher here." His smile faded and he grew silent.

"What's wrong Draco?" I leaned up to press my lips softly to his.

"Are you still going to America, Ginny?" He sounded insecure, but I hardly noticed. The clock was glaring at me now; I jumped up and started pulling on my clothes. He just stared at me from his spot on the floor, nude and alluring. As much as I wanted to stay and continue devouring his body I was a bit pressed for time.

"I need to get to Heathrow." I jumped toward the door one foot trying to pull on my shoes and un latch the door at the same time. "I'll owl you as soon as I get to Los Angeles." He hadn't moved from his spot on the floor I noted numbly as I ran through the halls. But I had to push everything that had just happened to the back of my mind; I had a flight to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the back story for the first part, which is good because I haven't been able to write in forever. This is the end in my mind, but I'm sure my readers know that I can always be persuaded. Enjoy!

Flying on planes was definitely not one of my favorite activities. Give me a broom or the floo network any day over the cramped quarters and stuffy cabin of a plane. I found myself seated between a very large gentleman and a sick teenager.

At least I could try and think in the relative quiet of the overnight flight. So I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to the past.

I could still remember the first day of my seventh year, the pitying looks that I received from my fellow Gryffindors and the sneers from the Slytherins. Apparently word had already gotten around that I had been dumped by Harry bloody Potter. Last year it hadn't mattered because he had been gone for noble causes, but now with him back in England everyone knew that he was dating other people. It's not like it was any great loss. Just a return to the status quo that he himself had created by ignoring me for five and a half years.

I remembered feeling free for the first time since I had arrived at Hogwarts, I didn't have any over protective older brothers or any attachments to worry about. Dumbledore had been dead for almost two years but McGonagall was headmistress so things hadn't changed too drastically. Snape and Draco Malfoy had been investigated and cleared of charges for their parts in the death. Their assistance to the Order helping to defeat Voldemort may have helped. I could still feel the slight tension in the room of everybody's anticipation of what was going to happen with the school this first year after the war.

It was several minutes into the dinner when Luna came to sit down next to me. "So who do you think the new Potion's Professor is going to be?"

My eyes wandered up to the teacher's table and noticed the empty seat. I shrugged. "Dunno, maybe somebody new. Now that Snape has the Dark Arts class…I really have no idea." We ate in silence for a few moments before we started bantering again. "So did you make prefect this year?"

"Ginny, you know that I never make prefect. Everyone thinks I'm a bit too loony to be giving any advice or direction to younger students." She seemed a bit saddened by the concreteness of her statement. "Not that it matters really. I'm just going to work for Daddy when I graduate. Did you get into their elite ranks?"

"Yeah…" I felt guilty for that fact now. "But I still don't understand how they can just judge you. I mean I know you and I think you would be a fantastic role model. You're one of the only people I know that was well adjusted during the bloody war; you would be an asset to these students."

Luna laughed at my rambling response. "I appreciate your support Gin, but I'm really okay with it." Her gaze shifted from me to the front of the room and I followed her look.

My eyes widened as I saw the blond haired man seating himself at the teacher's table. "Malfoy?!" I could hardly believe my eyes, Draco Malfoy was our new Potion's teacher and he did _not _look the same as he did the year before.

"Looks like we found out who it is." Luna was already back to eating, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the blond man. When the hell had Draco Malfoy gotten so attractive? And why in the hell would Hogwarts have hired him right out of school? I pondered all this as I picked at the food sitting in front of me.

Classes started the next morning without fail; even though I half thought Malfoy's newfound teacher status was a sign of the apocalypse. I wasn't especially looking forward to having Potions after lunch, but I had other classes as well so I pushed myself through the day.

Walking into the Potions classroom on a nearly empty stomach was one of the hardest things that I had ever done. He was standing at the front of the room speaking with one of the third years and I sat as far back and close to the door as possible. I wasn't going to risk anything, despite his apparent rehabilitation. I was not a trusting person, I never really had been.

It took several minutes for the rest of the students to file into the room and the seats to fill. The entire time my eyes stayed on the man at the front of the room. He must have felt my stare because in the next moment he had turned to meet my eyes .At least the smirk that came over his features was familiar, even if his appearance was so different than the sinewy pointed boy he had been only a year before. I stared back at him until he had to turn to face the rest of the class.

When the potion's class was over Draco called for me to stay behind. "Miss Weasley," he started as the last student fled forward dinner. "Is there some problem I should be aware of?"

I watched his lips forming the words and absently wondered what they would feel like against mine, but shook my head in the negative to his question.

His lips twisted into a smirk as he noticed where my gaze focused. "Then pray tell, what is the staring about. Don't tell me you have some girlish crush on me."

My hackles rose at the harsh words and I raised my eyes to glare at him. "Of course not Mr. Malfoy, I was just wondering how just out of school you managed to get a teaching position."

The smirk dropped from his face and he turned from me. "And what is the real implication in that statement? Is it perhaps that I am a deatheater incapable of earning this." He swung his hand around the room.

My brow furrowed. "That's not what I said and it's certainly not anything that I meant to say." I placed a hand on his arm to turn him back to me.

He shook it off immediately and refused to meet my eyes. "Oh really Weasley?" He started walking away from me.

"But I didn't and I don't lie if I can help it. So stop the pity party and tell me what the hell your problem is." I watched him sit in the chair behind Snape's old desk and compose himself. "Did somebody actually say that to you?" When he nodded I sat on one of the student desks preparing to miss yet another meal. "Haven't you told anybody what you did for the Order?"

"Do you really think that it would make a difference if I did? This is the only thing that I've been offered. All the ex-deatheaters are having a terrible time finding employment and even safety." He chuckled mirthlessly. "No it wouldn't mater to any of them so why bother."

My shoulders sagged. I had never really thought about it that way, the war had left people wary but I would never have guessed it was this bad. "I'm sorry."

His eyes turned to look at me sharply. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do… I already told you that I don't lie." I rose from the desk and quirked a brow. "Were you going to go to the dining hall?"

"Is it time for that already?" He looked genuinely shocked. "How time flies…yes let's be off." He proffered an arm for me to loop my own through and I giggled, wrapping it tightly around his.

"I guess we're actually going through the doors like this." I had stopped before the doorway.

"That's completely up to you Ginny." I could feel him begin to retreat from me.

My grip on his arm tightened. "Well then let's make sure everybody knows that I trust you." I began leading him across the room full of silent, staring students. When we reached my spot I squeezed his arm one more time then let him walk on.

Luna was already waiting for me when I took my seat and I was grateful for at least one friendly face. "You don't fancy him, do you Gin?" I started at the abrupt noise.

"No, I just realized that he isn't having the easiest time. Our entrance was meant to show these prats that if I can trust him so can they, certainly not that I fancy him." I started nibbling on a dinner roll. "Why? Would fancying him be a bad thing?"

Her pale eyes seemed to gaze past my face into my soul. "That's not it at all. Although," she added thoughtfully, "teacher relationships with student's are frowned upon." We at in silence for the rest of the meal.

Then next evening found me staying after class as well. "Draco, I can call you that can't I?"

He chuckled at me. "Outside the classroom only Ginny, but yes you may."

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." The application for the Healer's Academy was passed to him. "Some of the potions and charms that are prerequisites aren't covered in the normal Hogwarts curriculum and I was hoping you would be willing to teach me privately."

His gaze traveled over the parchment before he answered. "That's perfectly acceptable to me." He handed the paper back.

In for a penny in for a pound, I thought before continuing. "Would it be alright with you if I studied down here as well? Our little stunt last night apparently had the wrong effect; I don't think I'm particularly welcome in my house right now."

The ire in his eyes mad me flinch. "Do you want me to speak to McGonagall about the bloody pillocks for you?"

I smirked. "That's not necessary. They'll get over it in a couple of days. You're really okay with this?" He nodded

Turbulence pulled me out of my reverie and I reached for my purse to distract myself from the past. Now that I didn't have that to distract me though I couldn't help thinking of the Draco that I had left laying on the floor of his classroom. He had looked so shocked by my departure and I could feel the tears start too well for the first time since I left him the last time. My cell phone! I could email him from the Blackberry and he would get it before I would be able to owl him.

The device was out and on before I could think twice.

Draco,

I know that I said I'd owl you but email seemed more appropriate as I'm on the airplane right now. I'm sorry that I left you rather abruptly in the classroom. You have to know that I never meant for things to go that far. And while I did enjoy every moment I had with you, I hope you realize that it can't nullify all the work that I've put into this trip. All my plans can't just be thrown aside because I fell in love with you. I really do hope that you understand because I truly would never intentionally hurt you. I also hope that we can still speak while I'm in America, but if you have no desire to follow through with this…whatever this is just send me something saying so. After Harry I don't think that I could stand to be led on. I hope to see you when I get back and once again, I love you.

Ginny

The send button was hit and I sat back, the tears streaming down my face. The past was much better to think about than the present.

"Hello Draco." This was probably the most timid that he had ever seen me, I thought morosely.

"Ginny! I wasn't sure that I'd get to see you before you left. Are you excited to finally be done?" His grin was infectious and I felt my horrible mood slipping away.

"A bit, I applied for an internship in America working in the muggle healthcare system. The Healer's Academy said that if I get in I can move my enrollment date back to after the winter hols." He motioned for me to sit and I placed the box I carried on the desk beside me. I looked down at my clasped hands. "I wasn't sure that you'd want to see me."

His grey eyes took on a chilled tinge. "You think that I would just throw away a year of friendship because you turned down my offer to be my new assistant. You've been coming to see me everyday for months to study and you've kept me company through an otherwise lonely time."

The tears started welling in my eyes as I finally lifted my head to look at him. "I…I guess I just thought that I was a disappointment to you."

He stood when the first tear made its way over my cheek and drew me into his arms. Warm breath brushed past my ear. "Gin, I could never be disappointed in you." Strong arms held me until the tears finally stopped falling. His hands pushed at my shoulders until he could look in my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. My gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips, my fascination with them only seemed to grow over the months. Our faces were close enough that if I just…I pulled away from him. "I brought you something." No longer able to look him in the eyes I shifted the box toward him.

It never ceased to amaze me how small gestures like that could create a smile that lit his whole face. The brown paper wrapping was quickly discarded and the box yanked open. I had to laugh when the excited look turned to one of confusion.

"It's called a cell phone." He pulled out the small device between thumb and forefinger as if it would bite him. "It's how muggles communicate. I figure that if I get the internship I wouldn't be able to owl or floo without suspicion. It even has something called email available on it to write long messages without parchment or quill. The instructions are in the box too so you can figure it out."

His hand reached back inside the box to pull out a handful of chocolate. "Supporting my sweet tooth I see. And what's this?" His hand ran across the binding of a book and finally extracted it from the candy padding.

"It's the new edition of the Potion's Master study guide. I know that you were going to try for the test next year and I thought it would give you a head start." I wrapped my arms around him as he once again embraced me.

"Thank you for this Ginny. I will study up on the celly thing and keep in contact."

"You better, and I don't leave for a little while yet. You could come see me at Fred and George's place, I'm going to be working there for a month or so before I leave." I didn't want to let go of him, but I forced my arms to drop to my sides. "I've got to go, but really try to keep in contact." I waved to him on my way out the door.

My phone trilled, once again bringing me to the present. He had already responded.

Gin,

I love you too. I'll see you when you get back to England.

Draco


End file.
